ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:IDW Coverage
This page is for news updates and current notes. For properly archived information about the IDW Ongoing Ghostbusters Series, see Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series. All other arcs, crossovers, one offs, and mini series, see Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics. ---- =Release Schedule= ---- IDW Comics Coming in 2020 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 2/18/2020 -Comics coming out very soon: *Ghostbusters: Spectral Shenanigans Volume 3 - released on November 4, 2020 (tentative) *Ghostbusters Year One TPB - releases on June 24, 2020 (tentative) *Ghostbusters Year One #4 - releases in April 22, 2020 (tentative) *Ghostbusters Year One #3 - releases on March 25, 2020 (tentative) *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron TPB - releases on March 4, 2020 (tentative) *Ghostbusters Year One #2 - releases on March 4, 2020 (tentative) -Recently released comics to get... *Ghostbusters Year One #1 - released on January 22, 2020. *Ghostbusters: Spectral Shenanigans Volume 2 - released on November 6, 2019 *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron Issue #5 - released on October 2, 2019 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary Collection - released on September 25, 2019 *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron Issue #4 - released on September 4, 2019 *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron Issue #3 - released on August 7, 2019 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters, Answer The Call Ghostbusters, and Extreme Ghostbusters IDW Convention Variant Cover Bundle - released on July 18, 2019 (San Diego Comic Con only) *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron #1 Convention Variant Cover - released on July 18, 2019 (San Diego Comic Con only) *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron Issue #2 - released on July 17, 2019 *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron Issue #1 - released on June 26, 2019 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters - released on April 24, 2019 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters - released on April 17, 2019 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters - released on April 10, 2019 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters - released on April 3, 2019 IDW Games Coming in 2020 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 1/8/2020 *Men In Black/Ghostbusters: Ecto-terrestrial Invasion - releases in To Be Announced ---- =Convention Schedule= ---- 2020 Conventions Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 2/12/2020 *Erik Burnham will appear at San Diego Comic Con in July 2020. *Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening will appear at Ecto-Con 2020 in Glasgow, UK on June 20, 2020 from 9:00 to 17:00 BST. ---- =Previous Updates= ---- __TOC__ ---- 2019 Conventions Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 9/12/2019 *Erik Burnham will appear at New York Comic Con. He will do a signing at the IDW Booth on October 3 at 3-4 pm. On October 6, he will be on the IDW Kids Panel at 10:45-11:45 am in Room 1B03. *Erik Burnham appeared at DragonCon. *Erik Burnham appeared at the "IDW and Hasbro: Transformers: A Bold New Universe" panel at San Diego Comic Con on July 18, 2019 from 10-11 am in Room 29AB then sign at the IDW Booth from 6-7 pm. On Saturday July 20, he will sign at the IDW Booth from 4-5 pm. *Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening appeared at the Ghostbusters Fan Fest from June 7 to 8, 2019. *Erik Burnham appeared at the MSP ComicCon in Saint Paul, Minnesota from May 18 to 19, 2019. *Dan Schoening appeared at Capital City Comic Con in Vancouver, British Columbia from March 22 to 24, 2019. IDW Games Coming in 2019 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 9/6/2019 *Men In Black/Ghostbusters Invasion Premium Puzzle - released on July 31, 2019 *Ghostbusters: Blackout - releases on October 23, 2019 (tentatively) Summer 2018 Conventions Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 10/3/2018 *Erik Burnham will appear at SiouxperCon in Sioux Falls, South Dakota from September 28 to 30, 2018. *Erik Burnham will appear at Wizard World Austin between September 21 to 23, 2018. *On August 31 to September 2, Erik Burnham and Tom Waltz will appear at Dragon Con. **Erik Burnham will have a table in Artist's Alley. **On August 31, Erik Burnham will be at the panel "Ghostbusters vs. Everyone: Can They Bust It?" from at 1-2 pm in M103-M105 - Marriott. **On September 1, Erik Burnham will be at the panel "From Screen to Comics" from 2:30-3:30 pm in 204I - Mart2. **At Table 601 in Artist's Alley is Tom Waltz. *On August 24 to August 26, Erik Burnham will appear at Wizard World Chicago. *Dan Schoening will appear at Wizard World Boise from July 13 to July 15. He will have prints and a few comics for sale and a few commission spots open. Attendees of the convention can use the code SCHOENING at checkout for 20% off tickets. Wizard World Boise website **Dan Schoening will be based at Booth #516. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/10/18 **On July 14, Dan Schoening will do a drawing demo, "Learn to Draw the Ghostbusters' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" from 3:45-4:15 pm on Entertainment Stage. **On July 14, Dan Schoening will do a drawing demo "How to Draw Comics" from 5:30-6:15 pm in Room 410C. **On July 15, Dan Schoening will do a drawing demo "Learn how to Draw Slimer from Ghostbusters" from 11:30 am-12 pm on the Entertainment Stage. **On July 15, Dan Schoening will be at the panel "Stand Out and Break In: Entertainment Careers" from 12:30-1:15 pm in Room 410C. *Erik Burnham will appear at San Diego Comic Con from July 20 to July 22. **On July 20, Erik Burnham will do a signing at the IDW Booth at San Diego Comic Con from 5 to 6 pm. erikburnham Tweet 7/9/18 **On July 22, Erik Burnham will do a signing at the IDW Booth at San Diego Comic Con from 12 to 1 pm. erikburnham Tweet 7/9/18 *Panels or Sales involving Ghostbusters at San Diego Comic Con: **Ghostbusters World will have a demo booth at at The Experience at Comic-Con at Petco Park. GBN 6/8/18 **Starting July 18, Mondo enamel pins designed by Tom Whalen will be available at Booth #435. MondoNews 7/14/18 **On July 21, Mondo will sell a new glow-in-the-dark Ghostbusters poster by Tom Whalen at Booth $435. A regular edition will be sold on the Mondo website. strongstufftom Tweet 7/13/18 **On July 21, IDW will host its Big News Panel! at San Diego Comic-Con from 1 to 2 pm in Room25ABC. Comic-Con 7/21 panel info **On July 22, Diamond Select Toys will have a panel at San Diego Comic-Con from 3 to 4 pm in Room 24ABC. The upcoming 2018-2019 line will be previewed, including Ghostbusters. Comic-Con 7/22 panel info PKE Surge 2017 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 8/29/2017 SATURDAY September 2, 2:30 pm: GB Comics Panel with Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening Scheduled Room: Marriott M103-M105 '' ''Note: Directions can be found here San Diego Comic Con 2017 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 7/14/2017 Join Ghostbusters co-creator Ivan Reitman and the IDW Ghostbusters brain trust of Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, and Tom Waltz as they discuss the long-running, critically acclaimed, and fan-adored Ghostbusters franchise including everything from the classic original movies to the long-running comic book history at IDW Publishing . . . as well as future plans for major events from Ghost Corps that will add to the beloved brand’s canon, bringing the different Ghostbusters worlds together like never before! Be there . . . or be slimed! THURSDAY 10:15AM - 11:15AM: Ghostbusters 101: A Ghostbusters Panel of Biblical Proportions! Scheduled Room: Room 6DE '' ''THURSDAY 12PM - 1PM: IDW Booth Signing Scheduled Room: IDW Booth #2743 '' ''Note: Tickets will be handed out that morning for the signing since Ivan Reitman will be present FRIDAY 5PM - 6PM: IDW Booth Signing Scheduled Room: IDW Booth #2743 '' '--End of Note--''' Meet Dan Schoening at Calgary Expo 2017! Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 4/20/2017 If you are going to Calgary's Calgary Expo April 27-30, you can meet Dan Schoening. His home base will be Artist Alley A05. Here's his tentative schedule via tweet: SATURDAY 6:15PM - 7PM: Spotlight on Dan Schoening Scheduled Room: Palomino AB-BMO Centre '' '--End of Note--''' Meet Erik Burnham at C2E2 2017! Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 4/17/2017 If you are going to Chicago's C2E2 April 21-23, you can meet Erik Burnham. His home base will be Artist Alley H-15 where he is splitting a table with Brent Schoonover. Here's his tentative schedule via IDW press release: SATURDAY 2PM - 3PM: IDW Publishing (Booth 609) It's a Ghostbusters signing. '' ''SUNDAY 12PM - 1PM: IDW Publishing (Booth 609) It's a Ghostbusters signing. Meet Erik Burnham at SDCC 2016! Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 7/12/2016 If you going to San Diego Comic Con July 20-24, you can meet Erik Burnham. Here's his tentative schedule via Burnhamania!: THURSDAY 11AM - 12PM: INSIGHT EDITIONS (Booth 1703) I'll be signing Tobin's Spirit Guide and chatting up all things Ghostbusters - leave your class VIIs at home! 6PM - 7PM: IDW PUBLISHING (Booth 2743) It's a Back to the Future signing! Say hi to me and the BTTF Ongoing maestro John Barber! Bring all your BTTF comics to sign, and let me know how you're liking the Citizen Brown mini! FRIDAY 7:00PM (give or take) - ?? MASS HYSTERIA AT THE WEREWOLF My boss, Tom Waltz, and I will be hanging out at the Tampa Bay Ghostbusters' third annual MASS HYSTERIA event at the Werewolf! This is always a good time; get in while you can! SATURDAY 6PM - 7PM: IDW PUBLISHING (Booth 2743) A Ghostbusters signing at the IDW booth -- but don't be shy, bring your TMNTs or BTTFs or anything else I've worked on! SUNDAY 11AM - 12PM: INSIGHT EDITIONS (Booth 1703) An encore signing of Tobin's on the last day of the show! Come on out if you haven't already, it's your last chance! '--End of Note--' Also, check out the "The SDCC 2016 Preview" to know times for some of the merchandise discussions/unveiling. Meet the IDW crew at SDCC 2015! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/02/2015 Passing this along to fellow fans from Erik Burnham on Burnhamania!: "Hey, folks! It’s that time of year again… and I am fortunate enough to once again be attending San Diego’s Comic Con this July 8-11! (Technically, it goes to the 12th, but I have to leave early!) Here’s my schedule so you can find me! WEDNESDAY This is Preview Night! Nothing official on the docket. THURSDAY 1PM-2PM: Super Secret Signing at the IDW booth! This signing is in regards to a project that will be public before Thursday, don’t worry, but isn’t out there yet! Relish the surprise! 6PM-7PM: GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Dan Schoening! Luis Delgado! Me! All together again at the con for the first time since 2012. Come get a con exclusive Get Real #1 cover! FRIDAY 10AM-11AM: TMNT SIGNING at the IDW booth! I’ll be joining some of the other “not the ongoing series” TMNT writers, like Landry Walker, Irene Koh, and Caleb Goellner! Got some SHOTFC to sign? Microseries? TMNT/Ghostbusters? Bring it by! 2PM-3PM GHOSTBUSTERS PANEL ROOM 25ABC Presented by Cryptozoic, we’ll be discussing the Cryptozoic board game (with art by Dan & Luis, and a backstory by me) as well as the Ghostbusters franchise in general. Tom Waltz, Dan, Luis, and I will all be there — who knows what we may have to talk about? Come see! (And check out a play demo of the new board game while you’re there!) 7PM: MASS HYSTERIA @ THE WEREWOLF An off-site fan gathering with me, Dan, Luis, Tom, and more! SATURDAY 10AM-11AM GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Your last chance if you missed Dan, Luis and I on Thursday! SUNDAY Sadly, I won’t be at the con this day… my flight leaves early, and I’ll be heading to the airport instead of the convention center. Catch me before the last day – it’s your only hope!" '--End of Note--' Also, check out the "The SDCC 2015 Preview" to know times for some of the merchandise discussions/unveilings. ---- Category: News and Update Coverage